


Dying in the Sun

by Estel9981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel9981/pseuds/Estel9981
Summary: Enlightened by the Black Mirror SI01To imagine what will happen to Harry Potter under the misleading of mass media.





	Dying in the Sun

【1】  
After he testified in the court, Harry sensed someone was watching him. He turned his head and figured out the sight came from Malfoy. The emotion in those eyes proved Malfoy of a pathetic person who was not capable of being happy, grateful, or relaxing. All he knew was how to be an arrogant asshole.  
Harry hated that contempt. He didn’t necessarily pursue frame or reputation. But if all the jerks don’t know the meaning of gratitude, all the efforts he had made would seem less meaningful.  
It is beyond his expectation that Malfoy would appear on the porch of his house while he was dining with Ginny. Harry knew for sure Malfoy wouldn’t come here to say thanks so he left the table and walked to the door with his hands fetching the wand in his pocket.  
“Potter, I come here not for a fight.” Malfoy raised his hands innocently,” You have my wand.”  
“So you come here for it?” Harry relaxed. The wand reminded him of some details in the war, softening his face.  
“No.” Malfoy smirked, ”I come here for a bet.”  
“What makes you think so——that I will play this game with you?” Harry furrowed with a suspicious look.  
“Because you think you will win.” Draco still leaned at the door without a intention to get in, ”All the losers had thought they would win.”   
“Go back to your house. You are not welcome here.” Ginny left the table, too. She stood behind Harry and tapped his shoulders.  
“I am not talking to you.” Malfoy let his eyes roam on Harry Potter’s body and licked his lip,” Scared Potter?”  
“You wish.”  
Harry Potter made a bet with Draco Malfoy and he lost the bet.  
Because he had thought he would win.

【2】  
Ron handed Ginny a blanket with soft whisper.   
“It’s fine. Get slowly, you are safe now.”  
“Thank you for the information.” Aurors stared at her with sympathetic looks and gave their promise through gritted teeth, “You have our words that we will try our best to get your husband back as soon as possible.”  
“You don’t understand.” she covered her face with hands and started to weep,” You didn’t see how Malfoy looked at Harry. He is like a snake and he will eat Harry alive.”  
“Your husband is our commander. He is keen and quick-witted. He can protect himself.” They comforted her, with an uncertainty in tone.  
“He was your commander!” Ginny put down her hands suddenly and shouted at them with red-rimmed eyes,” You force him to leave.”  
“We do this for saving you.” They were shocked and afraid of her accusation. They pressed the button to stop the recording.  
“Harry Potter will not regret to sacrifice himself for saving his fiancé “they continued.  
“Not anymore.” She burst out crying and muttered to herself in fragment sentences,” You never gave him choice, did you? Harry was never able to make a choice.”  
They interrupted her with impatience. “Mrs Ginny, you have experienced a kidnapping and we feel very sorry for that. But only with your help, can we get your husband back.”  
“Back to what?” she stopped crying and started to laugh,” to be your commander again and save the world for you?”  
“You are a member of this world.” They informed her coldly,” in case you forget.”  
She spit on their face and stood up to leave.  
“You cannot leave Miss! We are still not aware of what the bet is between Draco Malfoy and your husband. And this would give us some tips to find him.”  
“You’ll never find him.” She stopped and raised her chin with tears swirling in her eyes,” I will withdraw my appeal against Draco Malfoy.”  
“You are insane Ginny!” Ron gazed at her, “you need to help us find Harry. You love him!”  
“I do.” She admitted,” that’s why I will give him freedom.”   
They were stunned.  
“Draco Malfoy is an evil and ungrateful death eater and he has your husband.”  
“And you are even more horrible than him.”   
【3】  
Harry couldn’t concentrate on his reading. He didn’t like the feeling to be controlled by someone. He knew it would be wiser to refuse the invitation from Malfoy, yet his offering was too tempting.  
Malfoy would donate all his estates to the reconstruction work if he loses the bet. If Harry lose the bet, Malfoy can make a proposal that is not against law. Malfoy didn’t specify his requirement and he trailed off when Harry asked him.   
They made an Unbreakable Vow  
“ What will you going to do Malfoy?” Ginny joined Harry in a line,” How will you prove this world of a pathetic one? You underestimate Harry’s optimism.”  
“No.” Draco smiled. His eyes were locked on Harry’s face regardless that he was answering Ginny’s question. “You overestimate his.”   
【4】  
Harry looked at Kinsley rushed into the door without knocking and knew the game was on.  
“Harry, look at this.” Kinsley handed the Prophet to him with a tremor,“Ginny was kidnapped in this morning and the criminal sent her picture to Rita and the mad women used it as the headline. The perpetrator is a lunatic, he didn’t ask ransom but——”  
He stopped talking and shrugged: “You’d better look at it by yourself.”  
Harry leaf thorough the newspaper and blushed：“Is that some kind of a prank?”  
“I don’t think so. We try to contact Miss Ginny but got a indecent recoding.” Kingsley pinched his temple,” You wouldn’t like to know the content.”  
“Of course I wouldn’t.” Harry shook his head and felt a little bit confused.  
If this is the bet that Malfoy talked about, it doesn’t make any sense. It can only prove Malfoy of a pathetic person. And there will be no connection with the wizard world.  
“You look pretty calm” Kinsley sent him a curious glance,” The kidnapper has Ginny and we only have 24 hours.”  
“Don’t worry. It is just a terrible joke.” Harry sighed. Sometimes he did admire Malfoy’s imagination.  
“Er, so we just neglect this guy?”  
“Do you have a better plan Kinsley? Or would you rather obey the nut’s request, tie me and send me onto Malfoy’s bed and broadcast it to all wizards?” Harry made a face,” Shall I go to the manor, ask Malfoy for an authorization to use his cock and bed?”   
“Sorry Harry, I will arrest whoever played this prank and throw him into jail for years.”

【5】  
Things weren’t going well as he expected. Harry had thought everything would go back to normal after 24 hours and Malfoy would have to set Ginny free and donate the manor.   
He underestimated the power of media. Only after half an hour，thousands of wizard streamed into the street and huddled in front of his office. They crazily photographed and wanted to know Harry’s opinion about this event.  
“Mr. Harry, would you please tell us your judgment? Will it be possible that Malfoy plan this thing? Or he is innocent?”  
“We have founded Malfoy in his house and he claimed he knew nothing about what’s going on.” Kingsley answered with a flat tone.  
The crowed was in a chaos and some journalist raised the microphone again.  
“If necessary, will you sleep with Mr. Malfoy to save Mrs.Ginny?”  
“No!”Harry sent the journalist a glare,” it is just a prank!”  
The flash light made him a little dizzy. Harry stepped back and pulled out his wand and Apparated. He felt disgusting and wanted to vomit. One hand steadied him. Harry raised head and saw Malfoy’s smirking face. He was furious and wanted to break Malfoy’s neck.  
“Where the hell is Ginny?!”   
“She is upstairs with my mom.” Malfoy coughed and furrowed,” What a special way to greet people, Potter.”   
Harry relaxed and loosed his hands with shame. He stepped back and narrowed his eyes:” Is this your trick?”  
“It works well, isn’t it?” Draco glanced at the window,” You never act in a sensible way. There are numerous journalists waiting outside. Suppose they find you here.”  
“I will go out with Ginny and send you to the jail.” Harry retorted to that yet kept a distance from the window.  
“No, you won’t.”Draco smiled, “A day has 24 hours. So far it only past 2 hours. Remember our rules? You cannot interfere anything I set up for one day.”   
“I give a dame about your rules.”  
“Unless you give a dame about your life, as well.”Draco shrugged，“we made a unbreakable vow.”  
This won him a glare from Harry Potter.   
He narrowed his eyes and scrutinized.   
There more emotions in that emerald eyes. Apart from the noticeable anger, curiosity, fear and doubt also appear.   
In this disgusting world, he cared no one else other than his mother and Potter.  
It his pleasure to wake Potter up from a illusionary dream.  
【6】  
Harry made sure that Ginny was safe in the manor and left through the backdoor, covered in his invisible cloak.  
“What a fascinating day.” Blaise met Pansy in the bar.   
“Guess what will our savior do? He refused the kidnapper’s requirement in public few minutes ago. Whoever the kidnapper is, his demand is artistic.”   
“Draco will be grateful to him.” She laughed,” if Potter really obey the kidnapper’s demand——tie himself and go to his enemy’s bed.”   
“Sounds sexy.” he paused for a while, ”and we can enjoy a live show.”  
“Exactly.”Pansy smirked, ”I guess Draco will be the top one. He has been dreaming of conquering Potter since our first year in Hogwarts.”   
“Don’t highly expect it.”Blaise sighed.”Harry Potter is the Savior. He is the golden boy for those wizards. They will not give up him so easily.”  
“I’m not sure. Those guys regard themselves as good people. There twisted integrity and morality would force Potter to use himself to exchange Ginny.”  
“That could be a point.”Blaise sipped his wine,“Don’t murder me Pansy, but I start to feel pity for Potter.”  
“Why will I do that?”Pansy sighed，“I feel pity for him, too.”

【7】  
“We still cannot contact Ginny and we failed to track the kidnapper.” Kingsley murmured, ”The mad man even sent us another threatening message, saying he will cut down one of Ginny’s fingers if you didn’t make any response to his requirement in five hours.”   
Molly covered her mouth, trying to restrict a whine. She grabbed Harry’s sleeves and begged him：“Do something Harry, we cannot lose her.”  
Ron shuddered:”Maybe we could use polyjuice potion.”  
“It is too risky.” Kinsley objected, “You forgot what Harry said in the court. Malfoy recognized him in that situation.”  
“I thought it may work. If Malfoy chose to keep silence at that time, he might say nothing this time.”  
“No.”Harry paled,” he wouldn’t.”   
“How would you know?” they looked at him skeptically,” you testified in the court and set him free. He should be grateful.”  
“I killed the dark lord in the final war and won all the wizards freedom. How many of them stand by me right now? They are all watching the show. “ Harry felt furious,” even you want me to compromise with the kidnapper? No. Never.”   
They sank their heads to avoid his eyes.

【8】  
Five hours later, a package was sent to his office.  
He opened it and a bloody finger fell to the floor. 

【9】  
Someone give away this and he has no supporters now. They all asked him to make a sacrifice to save the poor girl because he was the savior of the wizard world. And he should take on his responsibility to protect others.  
Harry knew he was going to lose the game. But he still held a slight hope. Time was his advantages, for Malfoy only had 24 hours.   
He only need to stand it and the victory would eventually belong to him. He knew Ginny was in Malfoy Manor chatting with Narcissa. But he cannot tell the public truth due to the unbreakable vow.   
“Save her, please.” Molly pledged.  
”It will not cost your life, right mate?”Ron asked him unsurely.  
He bit his lower lip and shook his head:“No. No compromise.”  
He walked out of the house and people huddled there didn’t look at him with pity anymore.  
They are unsatisfied. They are angry. They are sarcastic.  
“You even can’t protect your own fiancé !”  
“The poor girl lost her finger because you are a coward!”  
Harry opened his mouth trying to say something and was hit by a petrificus totalus.  
“Please take him to the manor and make sure that he could come back in one piece.” Kinsley gave his order and the crowded burst into cheers.  
His subordinates walked to him without hesitation.  
“Nooooooo! You can’t do this!”he shouted at them, and was ignored by everybody.  
He cannot confess. He made the vow.

【10】  
“You are not gonna to believe this.”Pansy stuttered,“Draco’s dream should come true in this way.”  
“Potter will be broken.”Blaise blinked.  
“Even the dark lord couldn’t break him.”  
“This will.”

【11】  
Wizards held their breath to see their savior was tied up and sent to Malfoy Manor.   
Their sight followed the camera, to the garden, the corridor and finally to the bedroom.   
“Wait！” Kingsley swung a piece of paper, ”the kidnapper changed his mind, the live show will be unnecessary. Shut down the camera and get out of the house Colin!”   
“You heard him! Shut down your camera!” Harry shouted at the photographer. He was trembling due to anger and Malfoy was sitting on the bed, drinking black tea as if nothing had happened.  
“Rita would pay much money for this.” Colin bit his lips with hesitation.  
“Don’t you dare to think that way I swear I will curse you!”  
“My apology Harry, but you are tied up right now.” Colin managed a smile.  
“Are you ready , Potter?” Malfoy stood up and walked towards him.  
Harry shuddered. The anger in his eyes faded and confusion took the place.  
Draco touched his tie with a gentle move. He unbuttoned his shirt extremely slowly and stopped when it came to third one.  
“Admit it Potter.” he leaned closer to Harry and whispered against that scar on Harry’s forehead,” You lose the game.”  
Harry’s shoulder stiffened. He gave the last try:” Shut down your camera, Colin.”  
“Er, I thought Rita won’t be happy if I do so.”  
Harry closed his eyes and sighed:” Stop Malfoy, you win.”   
Draco raised his eyebrow and smile. He took a breath and swirled around and conjured a curse on Colin, making his camera fall. He stepped it into pieces and booted Colin out of the room.   
【12】  
“Feel better？”Draco handed Harry a cup of water.  
“Not at all.” Harry muttered to himself, ”How dare they do so?”  
“I had thought you were get used to it。They did this before you knew how to walk.”  
“That’s different. I hadn’t defeated the dark lord and they needed a leader. But this? What does this matter to them? How dare they make choices for me?”  
“It seems that you still need some time to face with the darkness of the world.”Draco shrugged with his eyes lingering on Harry’s unbuttoned collar, ”You have been bathed in the sacred light for too long.”   
“Name your price then, what do you want?”  
Draco didn’t reply immediately. He leaned forward and buttoned Harry’s shirt  
“You should pay more attention to your dress when it comes to a negotiation.”  
“It is you who unbutton it, in case you forget.”  
“I wasn’t thinking of negotiating with you when I unbutton your shirt.”he gave a smirk.  
Harry rolled his eyes and asked the question one more time.  
“What do you want?”  
“I am a grateful person, believe it or not.” Draco looked into Harry’s eyes,” the look you gave me in the court seemed to say I was pathetic. Well, I don’t think you made a justified judgment. I’m not pathetic, the world is. You defended me in the court and gave me a chance to be free. Consider this as your rewarding, I help you to see the world more clearly and whether or not fight for your freedom is your choice.”  
“Where is Ginny?”  
“She has left. “  
“Are her hands fine?”  
“Stupid question, Potter. Forgot we are wizard, didn’t you?”  
“Sometimes I think you are out of your mind.”  
“I will take that as a compliment.”

【13】  
Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter disappeared from the wizard world.  
Journalists kept striving to dig out information.   
They went to the hospital and had an interview with Colin.  
“What happened in the room?”  
Unfortunately, all Colin could remember was the closing door hit in his nose.   
“That’s terrible.” Pansy listened to the chatting in the bar. Wizards were still coming up with different story versions.  
“It will stop sooner or later.” Blaise comforted her and glanced at the interviewees,” Who will be the next chosen one?”  
“Any one. So we’d better protect ourselves.”she gave a fake smile and made a toast, ”To Slytherin.”  
“To Slytherin.”


End file.
